Xavier
Xavier is a 2024 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. Synopsis Charles Xavier, a man with a dark past and secrets that haunt him to this very day. When a secret from the past returns, Xavier must put together a team of mutants to save the world. Plot Mutants, an offshoot of the human race predicted to wipe out Homo Sapiens in 29 years. Soon enough, by 1930, a growing movement to eradicate the mutant race gained approval from the Nazi Party of Germany. The United States also has an expanding movement to prosecute mutants lead by Jonathan Stryker, an evangelist spreading mutant hate propaganda. In 1963, Dr Brian Xavier, Dr Kurt Marko and Dr Milbury along with Amanda Mueller are working on Project: Black Womb, which studies but does not alter thousands of childrens, mostly mutants in post-natal holding tanks. Xavier is looking at a boy named Alex Summers when his wife called, informing him that the she is giving birth to the twins. Xavier immediately told the other scientist that he is going to see his wife give birth when Milbury suggests he stay just a bit longer. When Xavier refused, Milbury and Amanda Mueller threatens to fire him from his position for 'negligence'. Thinking that it would only take awhile, Xavier agrees to stay for a few minutes when suddenly, an explosion blasted everyone from the room. It was the Summers boy, who ran from the facility struggling to contain the laser blast coming from his body. Seeing a kid do this much havok on the lab, Mueller orders the boy executed, horrifying Xavier. Xavier angrily proclaims that he was just a boy when he suddenly felt limp. He looked down and saw blood on him chest. He then saw Milbury smiling, pointing the gun at Xavier. Brian Xavier drops dead in front of Mueller, who just steps over his body. Seeing that the boy has escaped, Amanda orders Xavier's body to be burned and cover up the entire operation, enraging Milbury. Wating at the hospital for his husband to show up, Sharon Xavier felt intense pain as she screams for help. Doctors rush in and soon after, a baby named Charles Xavier was born. His twin sister, Cassandra Xavier is mysteriously found dead. The doctors are puzzled as to how this is. Sharon then recieves the news, her husband died in an accidental explosion. Tears flowing throuh her cheeks, she tearfully asked how such bad luck could happen to them. Sharon then remarries with Xavier's colleague, Dr Kurt Marko who bought his son Cain Marko to live in their ancestral mansion. Marko adored Charles, veiwing him as gentle and smarter than his son Cain. Cain then starts bullying Xavier which always ends with Cain being beaten up by his father. One day, Cain claims that there is candy in the locker room hidden by their dad. Xavier believes him only to get locked inside the door by Cain. Scared of darkness, Xavier suddenly feels anger at Cain and began focusing on making Cain lie on the floor in pain. Cain Marko suddenly felt great pain, and feels the need to lie down and cry. Xavier starts thinking that Cain will open the door, which Cain suddenly feels the strong urge to do. Xavier then shouts at Cain that he hopes he throws himself out of the stairs, which Cain does. Hearing the sharp sound of pain from his son, Kurt ran and saw Charles looking at him with glowing eyes, horrifying Kurt. Kurt then orders Xavier to stop or he will beat him up. Charles then stops and is confused at what just occured. As Xavier grew, he began learning to control his powers.He used it to make his teacher give free time for the class and make the bullies grovel around their victim's feet. The immense physic energy emmited from him results in him going bald. Using his powers, he learns that Kurt Marko never loves Sharon and only cares because of the money. Xavier then links his toughts with his mother. He also learns all the abuse Cain had to go through and begins to feel pity on him. His mother died of a brokenheart and Cain learning of this just makes Cain's bullying even worse. Xavier had enough of this and makes them feel immense amount of pain, which he inteded to knock them both unconscious, but instead kills Kurt and mentally hurts Cain. Xavier then intends to run away with his girlfriend from Oxford, Moira Kinross. Moira refuses his offer and deeply hurt by this, Xavier ran away, alone. While at a bar, Xavier met two men by the name of James Howlett and Victor Creed, who offers him a position in a team of mutants to save mutants from a government facility in Sokovia. Xavier refuses the offer. In her room, Moira is then approached by professor Milbury who congratulates her for sticking by her promise. Xavier is drafted into the Korean War alongside Cain Marko, who now has a speech impediment. During a battle, Xavier noticed Marko deserting the fight and attempts to talk him out of it. Xavier then saw Cain Marko inside the legendary Temple of Cyttorak. Cain saw a glowing red ruby and touched it, transforming him into a human Juggernaut. An enemy explosice bombarded the cave, burying Cain and the temple into the ground. Xavier also saw a young man by the name of Carmen Pryde attacked by soldiers and managed to save him from the soldier. Returning to America, Xavier is puzzled when Moira suddenly breaks up with him without explanations. Xavier then inherited his family's wealth and traveled the world.He met a pickpocket named Ororo Munroe in Cairo, who lead him to her master, Amahl Farouk. Farouk and Xavier battles for control over Ororo's mind which ened with the Shadow King losing. Xavier aknowledges that Ororo is a mutant but did not reveal her nature so that she would not be shocked. Xavier then went to Haifa, Israel to meet with the head of a clinic for traumatized Holocaust victim, Gabrielle Haller. He also became friends with a volunteer by the name of Magnus. The two found common ground regarding their mutual interests in genetic mutation. Xavier kept his powers a secret, unaware that Magnus is also a mutant. Xavier and Gabrielle Haller also became close. Gabrielle and Xavier eventually slept together and their relationship blossomed into love. Charles and Magnus went to a bar where they fought with the locals after they teased a homeless patient. Magnus and Charles then start talking at the aftermath of the fight, with Xavier learning that Magnus is also a Holocaust survivor. Magnus then expresses disdain for the humans, claiming that they are lower than mutants and need to destroy them before they destroy humankind. Magnus then reveals that he is a mutant, with Xavier revealing that he too, is a mutant. Xavier disagreed, claiming that humans and mutants can coexist together. They were interrupted by a scream, whom Charles recognize as Gabriella. They saw Hydra troops capturing her and taking her to a remote place in Kenya. There, the leader of the troop is revealed to be the high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D member named Alexander Pierce. Pierce orders the troops to get answers out of her about the whereabouts of a missing Nazi gold stash. Xavier then reveals that he is a mind-reader and locates Gabriella in Kenya. Magnus reveals that he can control metals and uses his power to take control of a jet. Gabriella is then approached by a scientist named Abraham Cornelius. Cornelius then threatens to use her as a test subject for his new death drug and pulls out a syringe from his pocket containing some grey liquid. Xavier asks Magnus how long the trip will take, angering Magnus. Magnus then speeds up the jet and after 3. 38 hours, they arrived in the secret base and attacks the Hydra soldiers. By now, Gabriella has been injected with the drug and is feeling limp. Magnus then realizes that he is right. Humans are trying to kill inoccent mutants unless something is done. Magnus then uses his powers to lift steel pipes which he uses to stab the soldiers. He then uses a helicopter to decapitate Cornelius, ignoring Xavier's plea to not have blood on his hands. Xavier then uses his telephatic powers to control Magnus and make him throw the helicopter into the sky. However, the roof starts crumbling and fell, crushing Xavier's feet. Magnus then realizes what happened at escapes, saying that he will attack New York tommorow as a statement. Xavier could not find Haller anywhere and returned to America. Thinking clarly as to his next move, Charles found files he archived containing the names of young mutants he has met. Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Hank McCoy, Warren Kenneth Worthington and Bobby Drake. Xavier smiles as he sees these files and told himself that Magneto can be stopped, it just needs to be a team of young mutants to defeat a mutant. Together, they could be his X-Men. In the mid-credit scene, Juggernaut climbs out of the temple and vows revenge. In the post credit scene, Magnus then calls himself Magneto and starts recruiting a mutant named Mortimer Toynbee, known as Toad. Magneto smiles as he envisions a brotherhood of mutants Cast Mark Strong as Charles Xavier Ralph Fiennes as Magnus / Magneto Patrick Stewart as Brian Xavier James McAvoy as Kurt Marko Jamie Bell as Nathan Milbury Regina Hall as Amanda Mueller Skandar Keynes as Alex Summers Nicholas Hoult as Cain Marko / Juggernaut Olivia Wilde as Sharon Xavier Hailee Steinfeld as Moira Kinross Michiel Hussman as James Howlett Taylor Kitsch as Victor Creed Jonathan Groff as Carmen Pryde Tika Sumpter as Ororo Munroe Mohamed Imam as Amahl Farouk / Shadow King Emilia Clarke as Gabrielle Haller Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce Russell Crowe as Abraham Cornelius Tim Robbins as Jonathan Stryker Adam Driver as Alexander Ryking Grace Park as Irene Adler Robert Sheehan as Mortimer Toynbee / Toad (mid-credit scene) Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Films Category:Drama